


鸣声

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “我不是说风声，也不是说人声，”那人语气有点不耐烦了，“是龙的声音。你怎么会没听见？”
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 6





	鸣声

**Author's Note:**

> 一点没什么意思的苍穹秘话续尾  
> 补档，后来回看发现时间线bug很多，不过无意再改，不介意可以看看:）

艾默里克眼看风雪就要卷过来，赶忙推门走进骑士亭。他绕了远路，下到云雾街，从后门进的酒馆，毕竟这是趁夜溜出来见人。刚习惯了割面的冷风，热气和闹声几乎一瞬间就把他冲得有点头昏，他一边小心地朝里挤，一边道歉，隐约听清有人朝柜台喊要一碟腌鱼肉。

往常他都和熟悉的战友来，跟其他骑士团的士兵坐在一块儿，按常规分摊酒钱。今天晚上不太一样，有人欠了他人情，得请他喝两杯。不一会儿，他就在人群里瞄到了一个白发男人，那人独坐一张角落的圆木桌，旁边靠着壁炉。桌上已经摆着两个杯子，但似乎没人想和他分享位置。

“实在对不起，我来晚了，”他走过去，站在那人面前说道，“我过来之前先去找了你，没想到你来得这么早。”

话虽这样说，实际上他还觉得有点高兴。但坐在小桌那面的人只是望着他，眼睛也不眨，他便耸了下肩膀，自己拉开椅子坐下来。

那人还是不说话，一声不吭地把面前一杯热酒推给他。他又说谢谢，举杯灌了一口。夜里太冷了，光凭酒馆里的空气也不足以让他身体暖和起来。等咽下了一半，他才发觉喉咙里像烧了起来，把杯子猛地放回桌上，喘了一口气。

他好像从来没喝过这么辛辣又苦涩的东西。这时只听坐在他旁边的人闷哼了一声，嘟囔着说：“我没什么钱，只请得起这个。”

他转头，男人还在盯着他。于是他又笑了，真诚地说：“既然如此也没关系，我确实觉得暖和一点了。你知道吗？我是从云雾街上来的，那里比平时安静得多，简直奇怪。今晚的雪肯定很大，不知道那些人们会上哪儿去了。我们还有这两杯酒呢。”

说着，他又举杯抿了一口，这回还是谨慎多了。有一阵哄笑声在他耳边响起，他发现竟然是从楼上传来的。骑士们大多都呆在那里，而不是向他们这样挤在贫民中间。他竖起耳朵仔细听了会儿，想找找有什么熟悉的人说话。

不过，近处的声音打断了他的倾听。“我也是从那一面上来的，”那个人忽然回答了他，“但那里一点都不安静。”

“啊，风声倒确实不小。”

“我不是说风声，也不是说人声，”那人语气有点不耐烦了，“是龙的声音。你怎么会没听见？”

“龙？”他下意识警戒起来，“这里怎么会有龙？”

“如果不会有龙，要骑士团做什么？我一走近就听见了，我还在奇怪为什么我非得走得这么近才听见。你没来之前，我把这附近已经搜查过一遍，还没找到那畜生的影子。酒钱已经付了，现在我还得去，至于你，就随便了。”

那人也动了一口酒，抿着嘴沉思片刻。“听，那声音又来了。再小我也认得出来。”

他起身，头也不回地离开座位向后门走去，被他推开的酒客发出不满地怒斥。他拉开门的瞬间，一阵大风裹着雪冲了进来，站在门口的人们赶紧避开。

艾默里克有些不明所以。他们经常在库尔扎斯高地执行任务，行进在峡谷中时，呼啸的狂风就如龙鸣一般震慑心魄。老实说，他不记得这些任务中，有多少回是和这个人一块去的，因为这个人永远会走在最前列，像是宁愿把队伍整个甩开似的。可那是埃斯蒂尼安啊，年轻的士兵们总是说，他会杀死最凶猛的龙。

上次警戒任务里，他的确在山洞中亲眼见证了埃斯蒂尼安的长枪插入一条大型龙的脑袋。要不是他及时赶到，恐怕现在就没人请他喝酒了。他朝那条龙射了一箭，引转了它的怒火，它直到临死依旧在气势汹汹地瞪着他。深不可测的漆黑中，他连埃斯蒂尼安也看不清，只看见那双龙眼冷冷地发光。

等那条龙趴在地上一动不动了，埃斯蒂尼安才从它的脊上跳下来。他伸手想去扶他，却被一把甩开。那时，埃斯蒂尼安问他：“你听不见声音吗？还有一条龙在附近。得去把它也找出来。”然后这人走向洞口，还没踏出去，就直直倒下了。他抛下武器，背着这人以最快速度赶去最近的营地。

他确信自己没有听见什么龙的声音——埃斯蒂尼安比多数人更无畏，更敢于接近敌人，要是这人对龙有什么独到的经验，那也不算怪事。对他这样的新兵而言，接触过最久的龙，大概只有圣蕾内特广场下面那具陈年的尸体。常常外出执行任务以前，他就走到边缘去凭栏俯瞰它。这需要足够好的天气，否则他照样只能站在那儿，望着一片浓雾空想。那条巨龙睡在下层一块残余的地面上，无声无息，雪一样干净而苍白，树林里死去的枞树就会变成这样的颜色。没人知道它睡在那里有多久，又是哪一个士兵把它从天空击落下来。教会的神职人员说，伊修加德的每一块石头都有故事，这条龙和那个士兵却没有。有时，他也会看到一些平民站在相同的位置，把头安静地朝外伸去。

他打算等一等再追过去。那次他顺着龙血追踪去山洞之前，也在战场停留了一会儿，他想再走一圈，再找一找幸存者。四处蔓延着从龙口中喷出的烈焰，甚至烤得他比呆在这皇都里要温暖得多。可火焰从来都是该人类共享的，正如酒钱也该由朋友们平摊。

杯子里的酒不知不觉见了底，他适应了那股味道。楼上的笑声又响起来一次，这回他不再侧耳去听了。旁边那一杯几乎还是满的，他望着它半晌，决定偷偷往自己杯里添一些。可惜他还没碰到那酒杯的把柄，埃斯蒂尼安就推门而入，他只得收手。

“这么快？”他问，笑眯眯的。

那人坐下来，似乎不打算理他。过了好一阵，这人才开口：“外面的暴雪不知什么时候才能停。我们暂时回不去了。”

“我想也是，就在这安心喝酒吧。你可别过一会儿又坐不住了。”

“你听不见，当然只会想喝酒。”

“我听不见吗？”他反问，“恰恰相反，我认为我听得见。今晚的云雾街静得可怕。可就算在这种情况下，我从下面走来，还是听到了风中夹杂的哭声。那是个孩子，我看不到他躲在哪儿。我把整条街也上上下下走了一遭，可那声音永远像和我隔着十堵墙那么模糊。即便如此，我不是听见了吗？而你，我的朋友，你却只听到了龙吼。”

“你尽管指责我。”

“用一种鸣声去指责另一种？那太无耻了。我只是觉得我们扯平了。”

埃斯蒂尼安看着杯中的酒，没有回答。然后他举杯，泄愤似的往嘴里倒去。艾默里克陪他沉默了一会儿。

他们有一搭没一搭的开始聊起来。起初只是艾默里克在谈，埃斯蒂尼安偶尔敷衍地应付两句，但几口酒下肚之后，他总算也变得稍微积极了一点。他们聊到了自己的少年时代，发现彼此并无太多相同之处。小时候的埃斯蒂尼安更聒噪，他反而总是安安静静的。埃斯蒂尼安的父亲是位牧民，他的父亲则更一言难尽。他们分享自己的习惯、爱好，几乎没有一样接近的。

“老天，你简直是无差别讨厌所有东西！”他感叹说，“龙倒是还让你有点兴趣。”

“当然，它们最恨我。”那人耸耸肩膀。

后来，埃斯蒂尼安招呼了一声侍役，又叫了两杯酒。这让他突然吃了一惊。

艾默里克并不曾想到有这样一天，他会和这个傲慢的怪人真正搭上话。背着这人往营地走时，也只是他一个人在自言自语而已。埃斯蒂尼安不会知道，他现在听着的这些话，大多已经在那个晚上单方面诉说过了。艾默里克相信这样能挽留住一些他的意识，可后来他听见，自己不知什么时候只是在不停地重复一句话，战争女神，请看看他，他杀死了一条龙。请救救他。

营地驻守的士兵见到他，赶紧上前来帮他把伤员放下来。那时他看到，埃斯蒂尼安血红的锁子甲在月光下显得晶亮无比，神似山洞里的那双眼睛。还未来得及再说一句话，他也眼前一黑，脸埋进了土里。

不久，有个满脸通红的男人抱着一把提琴站上了房间正中的圆桌，另一个男人夹着鲁特琴，紧跟着就被周围的人一并推了上去。吵闹的屋子里难得鸦雀无声了一会儿，艾默里克觉得这短暂的几秒莫名让他胸堵。两位临时乐师交换了一下眼神，头一摆，便开始了演奏。

曲子分为三段，他们各自领唱一节。那曲调人们早已耳熟能详，歌词却是全新的。照旧是勇者与恶龙的故事，可这两位主角的表现是如此让他们觉得陌生。这就是说，故事可能发生在遥远的过去，他们父辈的父辈以前，也可能仍在看不见的未来，他们子孙的子孙所亲历。现在，他们仅仅是被暴风雪封锁在这里，听着曲子默默地喝酒。希望太贵了，很少有人喝得起。楼上还在不时传来哄闹声，仿佛一片庞大的阴影，悬挂在天花板之上，来回地摇荡。

“尼德霍格杀死了我弟弟。”思绪飘忽中，艾默里克听到埃斯蒂尼安的声音，“你知道吗？龙一旦发出鸣声，底下什么人的哭喊也听不见。我就这么被它骗了。”

他没说话。

曲子奏完不久，他们就一块睡着了。开始是背靠着墙，头挨着头；后来又摇摇晃晃地扑在了桌面上。艾默里克是被一位女侍役叫醒的，她看他的装扮，知道他是个跑出来喝酒的年轻骑士，便催促他赶早回去。他昏沉地揉揉眼睛，转头看去，另外一个人已经不见了踪影。他终于受不了和他继续呆在一起了，艾默里克想。又或者，此刻他真的很需要孤独。

他给了那位女侍役一点小钱，以表感谢，接着就上楼，往骑士亭的正门走去。老板惊奇地瞧了他一眼，像是没料到他这时候会出现在这里。推开大门，雪已经停了，天空呈现出破晓的颜色，出奇得明净。

今天会是那种少有的晴天：空气清冽而通透，阳光洒下，石阶和积雪互相映照。这种时候，一切都会看得异常清楚，远处的皑皑群山赫然显现。他走到圣瓦勒鲁瓦广场上，站在那位苍天龙骑士的雕像面前，注视良久。仅有的一颗明星高挂在雕像顶上。有多久没有这样一个人了啊！他想。世上竟然有这样的巧合，他和所有好朋友被分到了一个出行队伍里，而他们一个人也没能从战场回来。

那座雕像在经年累月的战争里受了严重的损毁，人身没有头，武器也没有枪锋。有所缺失的雕像总是引人遐想，对艾默里克来说，这座雕像现在可能是他死去的任何一位朋友。任何父亲，任何母亲，任何孩子，也可能谁都不是。这样一座雕像能够说明什么？

四周岑寂无声。一种前所未有的强烈感觉聚集在他的胸膛——太过强烈，甚至不能称之为痛苦。鸣声究竟存不存在？艾默里克现在想，他不敢肯定，而他能够真切确信的是，比起鸣声，这样的寂静是更难以忍受的。小说里，被夺去外套的贫民化作了寒街上的幽灵；而有些人，倘若听不到鸣声，也会活不成，沦为这样的幽灵。

他望向远处，恍惚了一阵，忽然想到了那个距离最近、他最熟悉的避难所。于是他快步离开广场，途经大审门，向着另一侧的圣蕾内特广场走去。道路越来越亮，就像一直在等着他。

很快他就来到了那积雪的栏杆面前，这一回，他几乎是迫切地探头朝那下面看去。虽然天气晴朗，但现在他也分辨不出，到底哪一部分是龙，哪一部分是雪。他不自觉地露出微笑，就在那时，那片厚厚的积雪松动了。他瞪大双眼，看到一样东西从那雪里钻出来，就像南国的春天中，抖落雪片拔地而起的绿植——那是一条龙，活着的龙，而他永远忘不了那双眼睛，那饮尽了苦酒一般的眼神。

他僵直地、哑口无言地伫立在原地，和那条龙四目对视，等待着那声即将冲破清晨的昏光，惊醒整座困顿都城的怒吼。

但这声音没有等来。它只是沉沉地吐息一声，白雾消散在无边的云海里，便展翅飞走了。


End file.
